


胡茬

by Yuriipple



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriipple/pseuds/Yuriipple
Summary: 酷拉皮卡的一点脑内畅想
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight





	胡茬

酷拉皮卡一直没有对雷欧力讲过，其实他很喜欢雷欧力刺刺的胡茬。

他总觉得雷欧力的生长激素分泌得过于旺盛，明明没比自己大两岁却老成得像一个大叔，扮相上更是加剧了这种误解，偏偏还手长腿长，表情一夸张起来活脱脱一只返祖巨猩，让人怀疑达尔文在做研究的时候一定是刻意漏了这个典型案例才好得出进化论的观点。  
或许是因为他出生在阳光充足到泛滥的地方，酷拉皮卡这样想。多晒太阳有利于维生素D的合成，这对长高很有好处。酷拉笑起来，小小的雷欧力像小小的猩猩一样在艳阳下飞奔嬉笑的样子那么自然地浮现在他的脑海里。他觉得很奇妙，除了猎人考试那次问雷欧力选择当猎人的理由之外，明明没有更多地去问雷欧力以前的经历，但好像这些画面也并不难想象。雷欧力会是在怎样的家庭里出生长大的？是不是也和他一样，有一对慈爱甚至偶尔有些脱线的父母，是不是他的家里也总是充满了轻快的笑声？  
隐形眼镜的触感变得干涩起来，酷拉缓缓舒了口气，试图让一切回到正轨。就只单纯地想想雷欧力吧，他对自己说。雷欧力那太阳高照的故乡，那里的民居有着厚厚的砖墙，深深的窗户，而太阳仍能轻松施展它的威力，植物和小孩都疯了一样生长，还会冒出身体都承载不住的热情，源源不断地向四处挥洒。

简直自己就像一个太阳。

或许这就能够解释为什么雷欧力的毛发，包括胡子在内，有着同样旺盛的生长精力，早上好不容易刮得干干净净，晚上远远看着又开始泛青。雷欧力的胡茬和他的头发一样，扎人的硬，也和他的性格一样，直率到了蛮横的地步。这么说似乎很奇怪，因为明明他们两个人之中，雷欧力显然是更能圆滑处事的那位。不过也没关系，他对自己一直是直来直去的，酷拉甚至想到一个有点夸张的词，他曾听旋律讲起以前在东方的见闻时提起过——肝胆相照。在听到这个词的瞬间，雷欧力那张总是带有刺刺胡茬的脸不由分说地闯进了他的世界。  
和这样的脸接吻，每次都刺得酷拉的脸很痛。雷欧力在这种时候总会抱怨自己明明白天已经刮得很干净了，实在是体质问题，接吻前还要特意去刮个胡子怎么想都太扫兴了，一个稍微懂点情调的爱人都不可能去干这种事。雷欧力虽然一边这么抱怨，一边还是小心地揉起酷拉的脸颊，然后又忍不住俯下身继续刚才的吻。  
自己还能有这样好的时候。所有的爱怜此刻都汇集起来，压低了酷拉的眉尾，这是酷拉脸上难得出现“柔和”的瞬间。

雷欧力，你该把胡茬刮一刮。他这样对雷欧力说。  
他对这胡茬简直到了上瘾的地步。

每次都很痛。他补充说。  
每次都让他脑内的雷欧力和艳阳一样刺痛。

我受不了。他给雷欧力下了最后通牒。  
他要承受不住这太阳了。

雷欧力，你该把胡茬刮一刮。  
最后酷拉也只是这么说。

他还是下不了决心，要戒掉这个太阳。


End file.
